This invention relates to a coupling for fixing an ostomy bag to an adhesive pad or dressing worn by a person who has had surgery, such as an ileostomy, a colostomy, or a urostomy.
In British Patent Specification No. 751 333 of Tasse, a bag-support disc is described which has a central opening surrounded by a collar. The collar cooperates with a beading provided at the mouth of an ostomy bag. A carrier disc entraps the bag mouth and secures it to the bag supporting disc. It is not believed that the device described by Tasse has enjoyed any wide acceptance among users, probably because of sealing difficulties and the expense and impracticability of moulding an individual article for each user.
In British Patent Specification No. 760 939, published in 1956, Galliard, described a design for a urinal which is not appropriate for ostomy use. In British Patent Specification No. 839 818, published in 1960, Jacobsen et al. described a flange bearing an adhesive layer which could be stuck onto colostomy patents. The flange extends from a bushing or collar to which a bag mouth may be attached. This arrangement involves a significant insecurity of attachment, with a high risk of leakage. British Patent Specification No. 1 021 145 describes a connector that a bag can be readily attached to and removed from. However, the apparatus requires two separate operations. Before replacing the bag, one must unscrew the connector to which the bag is attached from the fitting which is secured to the body. That operation involves a risk of leakage, as it is necessary to invert the bag. Also, it is an awkward operation to perform, as the bag is either full, or partially full, of bodily waste products. Therefore, manipulation of the couplings will be an unpleasant operation even if, as is often not the case, the user has a high degree of dexterity.
British Patent Specification No. 1 099 455 describes an appliance having a ring which cooperates with a partial ring used to trap the neck of a bag when the ring and partial ring are engaged with the mouth of the bag between them. If adequate security against leakage is to be provided, it is necessary that the ring and partial ring fit tightly together. However, this makes it difficult for the user to pull off the partial ring. As the partial ring is pulled off, the pulling action can impair the security of attachment of the ring to the surgical dressing, or it can impair the security of the dressing to the skin of the wearer. Also, discomfort to the wearer may result.
In British Patent Specification No. 1 212 904, a complicated approach is described. A clamping ring which has a ring-closing lever associated with it embraces the mouth of a bag. The clamping ring is used to clamp the bag mouth to an annular shoulder of a member which is held against the user's body by a belt. Such an apparatus is relatively complicated, and it is not suitable for mass production. In addition, removal of a full bag without spillage requires care and skill, and is especially difficult for old or infirm patients. Thus, there is still an unsatisfied need for a design which allows quick and easy bag changing with reduced risk of spillage.
British Patent Specification No. 1 139 715 describes an earlier invention by one of the inventors herein. That invention is a plain flat resilient pad or disc of a foam plastic material which is attached to the patient by adhesive.
British Patent Specification No. 1 445 784, published in 1976, and assigned to Howmedica Inc., describes a stoma drainage appliance which includes a face plate and an aperture insert. The elastic mouth of a bag is stretched over a skirt on the face plate. Aperture inserts of different sizes are provided according to the desired size of the opening which is to accommodate the stoma. It is believed that this arrangement also involves an unacceptable risk of leakage.
A very successful system is described in British Patent Specification No. 1 571 657 of Kingsdown. However, in certain circumstances the coupling described therein is undesirably rigid. It would be desirable to provide a coupling having the good sealing and easy manipulation characteristics of that coupling while also providing improved flexibility.